La Gran Rebelión Pokémon
by LionFlute
Summary: Sazuke es un entrenador que no sabe del todo hacia dónde ir en la vida y, siguiendo sus instintos, se mete en asuntos que se escapan de su control, asuntos que podrían afectar el equilibrio de todo lo que conoce. Una organización secreta intenta llevar a cabo su plan y ponen en peligro al mundo y Sazuke se ve más inmiscuido de lo que quisiera.
1. I- Todo final es un nuevo comienzo

**CAPÍTULO I: Todo fin es un comienzo**

Cinco años conviviendo con ellos en su barco y ahora, de vuelta en Ciudad Cherrygove, dedicó las últimas semanas a cuidarlos cuando su salud se vio en desmedro después de un día de tormenta en altamar. Nadie supo bien qué fue lo que les dio, pero Sazuke cuidó a su tío Victor como si fuera su propio padre el que estaba postrado en la cama, y a Furret como si se tratara de su propio pokémon, porque en cinco años los conoció tanto que llego a quererlos como a pocos en su corta vida. Ambos partieron esa tarde, con toda la familia de visita, porque se les veía en los ojos que la nostalgia de estar de vuelta los estaba reconciliando con sus últimos conflictos con este mundo y ya no les alcanzaría la vida para seguir viajando.

—No conocí todos los puertos del mundo como hubiese querido —dijo a Sazuke en su lecho de muerte, acariciando a Furret, que estaba acostada a su lado —, pero estoy feliz de haberlos conocido contigo. Gracias por estar ahí con nosotros.

Miró entonces por la ventana de su habitación y pidió al resto de la gente que se encontraba ahí que lo dejaran solo con Sazuke. Los familiares no dudaron un segundo y dejaron la habitación en seguida.

—Acércate, m'ijo —le dijo a Sazuke, quien obedeció y se sentó al borde de la cama, donde se puso también a acariciar a una senil Furret que apenas movía su canosa cola —. No es mucho lo que tengo, pero tampoco tengo mucha gente a quien legarlo. El resto de la familia se quedará con la mayoría de mis cosas, pero a ti te dejaré lo más valioso que tengo: Mi barco —.

Sazuke estaba sorprendido, puesto que siempre pensó que el barco se lo heredaría a alguno de sus hijos, pero ninguno de estos se dedicaba a algo relacionado con el mar y a ninguno le serviría, aunque él tampoco estaba seguro de que le fuera a servir de alguna cosa.

—Tío... —dijo mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.  
—No digas nada — dijo mientras le sostenía la mano —. Quiero que lo tengas para recorrer el mundo, para que conozcas todo lo que yo no pude conocer. Sigues siendo joven y aún tienes tanto por ver.

Sazuke no pudo decir nada más que darle las gracias y ambos se sonrieron por un momento. Plácidamente y con una sonrisa, como si ya no tuviera nada que hacer en este mundo, dio su último suspiro casi al mismo tiempo que el pokémon que retozaba a su lado en la cama.

Ahora estaban toda la familia reunida en el cementerio de la ciudad, incluyendo los padres de Sazuke, que casi por milagro coincidieron con días libres justo por las fechas y no dudaron ni un segundo en viajar para despedir al tío Víctor. El funeral había terminado y se reunieron todos finalmente en la casa del tío para una última cena en su memoria antes de volver cada uno a sus vidas. Sazuke y su ahora Houndoom, estaban particularmente afectados por la situación. Perder a alguien con quien conviviste cinco años no es cualquier cosa. Ambos salieron de la casa y se instalaron en el pórtico para conversar como ya estaban acostumbrados. Él estaba sentado en el segundo escalón de la escalera de la entrada mientras que Houndoom, a sus pies, estaba acostado con la cabeza apoyada en el piso y sin intención de levantarla, ambos preocupados por sus vidas de ahora en adelante, sin el tío Víctor ni Furret.

—¿Qué crees tú, Houndoom? —le preguntaba a su pokémon —¿Deberíamos ir a recorrer el mundo? —.

Houndoom lo observaba desde el piso, sin levantar la cabeza, sino solamente los ojos, otorgándole una expresión de tristeza en su rostro canino.

—Sería tan raro tomar el barco del tío y navegar sin él ni Furret —agregó —, a demás estaríamos completamente solos. Una parte de mí tiene tantas ganas de hacerlo, pero la otra... la otra simplemente tiene miedo, como siempre. Soy un cobardica.

A esto último, Houndoom se levanta y se sienta al lado de Sazuke. Agacha su cabeza y, cuidando de no golpearlo con sus imponentes cuernos, abalanza su cabeza sutilmente y le acaricia la cara.

—No se pierde nada con intentar, ¿no? —le dice a su pokémon mientras le comienza a acariciar.

En ese instante, se abre la puerta y el ruido de la conversación al interior los saca de su nube, haciéndolos voltear. Parada en la puerta se encontraba Clair, su prima y líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Blackthorn. Sin ánimos de molestarlos como de costumbre, lo llama para que entre a cenar con todos, que la comida está servida. Ambos entraron a su llamado y Sazuke se dirigió a la mesa mientras que Houndoom tuvo que volver a su pokébola, por cuestiones de espacio.

En la mesa habían muchos familiares con los que Sazuke no estaba muy familiarizado. Habiendo crecido en Blackthorn, era más cercano a la familia de su padre, aunque no por eso los quería mucho más. Sazuke extrañaba la presencia de Nana, la Delibird de la familia, pues esta se encontraba enviando un par de mensajes por encargo de su padre y madre. Dentro de los que reconocía estaban los dos hijos del tío Víctor y la tía Tabatha, los únicos primos por parte madre, a los que reconcía vagamente; obviamente su madre y su padre y pues, los hermanos de éste y su prima Clair, miembros del Clan Dragón, grandes amigos de la tía Tabatha, la esposa fallecida del tío Víctor y entrenadora de Furret, quien fue una entrenadora pokémon muy reconocida de la Región Johto y a quien respetaban mucho, por lo que eran buenos amigos de la familia. Su padre no solía reunirse con ellos por los conflictos que tenían constantemente, debido a la decisión de éste de no formar parte del Clan. Aún habiéndose convertido en un gran entrenador reconocido internacionalmente y tener a su cargo varias investigaciones de importante renombre, sus hermanos seguían menospreciándolo por su decisión. La única dentro del clan que le tenía respeto era Clair, que siempre decía que era una pena que él no estuviera en el Clan, pero que había visto muchas de sus batallas e incluso había vivido una en carne propia durante su primera semana como líder, y pues por eso le había tomado mucho respeto. Pero aquel respeto no era compartido por Roy ni por Walden, sus hermanos, ambos respetados entrenadores que, al ver las habilidades de Clair, decidieron cederle el puesto de líder de gimnasio cuando Blake, su otro hermano, murió, para así seguir con las obligaciones que tenían desde hace ya tiempo. Aprovechaban la mínima oportunidad para menospreciar las hazañas de su hermano y, por lo mismo, Evan, el padre de Sazuke, decidió sentarse lejos en la mesa, porque a él no le gustaban los conflictos con sus hermanos. Sin embargo, en su ánimo de molestarlo, algún que otro comentario llegó a sus oídos.

—Vaya, Evan —le lanzó Walden deliberadamente por sobre la mesa —, tu hijo pasó los últimos años con su tío. A pesar de venir de ti, él al menos no abandona a su familia —.

Efectivamente se hablaba de Sazuke en ese momento, por la ayuda que le había brindado al viejo durante su último tiempo, pero nadie esperaba aquello. Todos callaron ante tan desatinado comentario. Todos estaban teniendo una buena cena recordando al tío Víctor y de repente todo eso se vio interrumpido por aquella intervención desubicada. Sofía, la madre de Sazuke, y el mismo Sazuke observaron a Evan, que seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

—Al menos él sí tiene un sentido de lo que es la familia —continúa Roy, tensando más el ambiente —. Qué lástima que no le hayas dado un pokémon dragón como le correspondía para comenzar, después de todo tiene la sangre del clan —.  
—¿Le harás deshacerse de sus pokémon ahora y le harás una invitación al "club de fan de los dragones"? —respondió finalmente harto Evan, diciendo eso último con un dejo de burla —. No sé realmente si yo dejé la familia o si la familia me dejó a mí.  
—¡Eras el hijo mayor, Evan! —dijo Roy elevando la voz —¡Eras quien se suponía tomara el puesto de líder de gimnasio cuando papá murió, en lugar de Blake! —.  
—Encima arrastras a tu hijo contigo. Sabes bien que él tiene la misma sangre del clan —agregó Walden.  
—¡Nadie nos pidió ser parte del clan, Walden! —dijo Evan golpeando la mesa y dejando a todos en un silencio aún más profundo —. A demás, la sangre del clan no nos otorga ningún tipo de poder ni nada parecido, es solamente una vieja tradición que viene de hace siglos. No veo ningún motivo para seguir con esa costumbre insulsa, ni mucho menos para arrastrar a mi hijo en ella.  
—Es su destino y lo sabes —le dijo Walden, ahora con más calma —¿verdad Sazuke? —

Ahora todos lo miraban a él. Nunca pidió formar parte de aquello y poco y nada sabía al respecto. Respetaba mucho a sus tíos y a su prima, pero nunca creció cerca de la idea de formar parte de todo aquello y, encima, eso significaría abandonar a todos sus pokémon para adaptarse a usar solamente los del tipo dragón, del cual no poseía ninguno. Los observó a todos sin saber bien qué responder, pero, como nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, decidió hacerlo de todos modos y hacerlo con lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Lo siento, tíos —comenzó tímidamente ante la expectación de hasta los menos entendidos —, pero no me interesa formar parte del clan. Yo quiero conocer el mundo.

Los tíos lo miraron con decepción y culparon a su padre por no haberlo criado como debía. Le reprocharon, encima, el no querer tampoco enfrentar la liga pokémon, sino dedicarse a viajar sin meta en específico, como si fuera una idea inconcebible sacada de las locuras más delirantes. Y es que Sazuke no sabía qué hacer con su vida a sus quince años, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que quería averiguarlo. Pensó que su prima Clair lo reprocharía, pero al verla a ella, que estaba ajena a la discusión y seguía comiendo, se dio cuenta de que lo miraba de reojo y que una leve sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios. Sus padres por su parte, lo miraban entre temerosos y orgullosos, como cualquier padre que sabe que no verá a su hijo por mucho tiempo. La discusión fue finalmente cortada por Claudia, la hija del tío Victor, que poseía el carácter fuerte de su madre y que les señaló que aquella discusión estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y que harían mejor de callarse y continuar comiendo en paz o los echaría a todos con su temible Feraligator. La cena siguió en paz y, al finalizar, todos se preparaban para volver a casa. Clair, antes de partir, se acercó a Sazuke y Houndoom, que estaban en el frontis de la casa despidiendo a la gente.

—Hey, bobo —le dijo a su primo al salir por la puerta —¿ya sabes dónde irás? —  
—Lo estuve pensando toda la tarde —respondió acariciando a Houndoom —. Hay una región no muy lejos, pero que no tiene muchos puertos y que me gustaría bastante conocer mejor: La Región Ingka. Hay varios mitos interesantes allá y la gente me parece interesante.—  
—Me parece que será un buen lugar —le dice sin mucha emoción, como solía dirigirse a él.

Se miraron por unos momentos y, como casi nunca lo hacía, Sazuke le sonrió, sin que Clair cambiara su expresión. Acto seguido, Clair avanzó un poco más, dejándolo atrás y liberó a Dragonite. Sus tíos la estaban esperando, uno en un Salamance y el otro en un Hydreigon.

—Has cambiado bastante —dijo Clair mientras montaba su pokémon —, pero no creas bajo ninguna circunstancia que estarás preparado para vencerme, ni ahora ni nunca.

Partieron entonces los miembros del Clan y se perdieron en el horizonte. Sazuke recibió el comentario con una sonrisa, pues a pesar de eso último, sabía que su prima estaba en cierto grado orgullosa de él, aunque no lo demostrara.

Todo mundo dejó la casa, salvo los padres de Sazuke, él mismo y Adam, el otro hijo del tío Víctor, que ayudaría a Sazuke a sacar todo lo perteneciente al tío que pudiera quedar en el barco y a ayudarlo a zarpar, como solía hacerlo con sus padres en los días que éste salía a investigar. Los padres de Sazuke se quedaron puesto que tenían un ticket para tomar el dirigible en la mañana siguiente y para así despedirse también de su hijo antes de que éste partiera.

—Conozco gente en la Región que podría ayudarte a movilizarte —le dijo su padre —. La región tiene una geografía bastante peculiar y... —  
—Tranquilo, Evan —le dijo Sofía —, si él lo necesita, lo pedirá. ¿Verdad Sazuke?

Su padre lo miró sonriente, sabiendo en el fondo que su hijo respondía al mismo llamado que lo llevó a él a recorrer el mundo cuando era joven, el mismo llamado que lo llevó a donde se encontraba ahora. Desde que él se había escapado de casa hace ya cinco años, ambos habían aprendido a confiar en él y ahora, que partía totalmente por su cuenta, no sentían que hubiera motivos para sentir miedo o desconfianza. Sabían que él estaría bien.

—Los echaré de menos, como siempre —Les dijo mientras que Houndoom ladraba en respuesta.

Esa noche, nana apareció en el cielo mientras Sazuke y Adam transportaban los enceres del viejo que era mejor dejar en casa y, apenas la vio en el firmamento, el joven entrenador la reconoció y la esperó en tierra con los brazos abiertos. Con su vuelo tranquilo de vieja pokémon, aterrizó en los brazos del joven, que la abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Nana! ¡Te echaba tanto de menos! — le dijo con alegría correspondida por la Delibird.  
—¿Y esa Delibird? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Adam mientras transportaba una caja al interior de la casa.  
—Es Nana, parte de mi familia. —

Entonces Nana recuerda algo de pronto y, pidiéndole a Sazuke que la deje en el suelo, se dirige rápidamente al interior. Aparentemente tenía que entregarle una carta importante a Evan, que se encontraba en la puerta de la casa, esperando la entrega. Al ver la carta, la abrió inmediatamente y una sombra de preocupación se posó en su rostro.

—¿Todo bien, Evan? —preguntó Sofía, que se había acercado al notar que algo no iba bien desde el interior.  
—¿Todo bien, papá?—  
—Sí, sí, tranquilos —dijo mientras se guardaba la carta —. Solamente decirte, Sazuke, que es posible que nos reencontremos en la Región Ingka. Tengo asuntos allá. No es seguro que nos crucemos, pero es una posibilidad.  
—Deberías sentirte seguro con eso —dijo Adam, aún trasladando cosas —. Tener a un entrenador como tu padre rondando por la Región te mantendrá alejado de problemas.

Sofía sabía que algo no iba del todo bien, pero no quiso preguntar nada. Con el tiempo, había aprendido cómo funcionaba su marido, y si él no quería decir nada, sabía que debía respetar su decisión.

Sazuke pasó la noche en vela, ansioso por el viaje que comenzaría al día siguiente. Mientras estaba acostado en una de las habitaciones de la casa, tenía la ventana abierta, cuya vista daba hacia el mar y dejaba ver el barco. Houndoom le hacía compañía acostado a su lado y con la cabeza apoyada en su vientre, donde éste le estaba haciendo cariño.

—No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Lo sabes, Houndoom? —El pokémon perro levantó la cabeza y le lamió la mano a su entrenador —. Es bueno saber que estás conmigo en esta locura. A pesar de tener miedo, estoy también muy ansioso por conocer lo que hay más allá. Espero no decepcionar a nadie.

Houndoom se acercó más a Sazuke y se acostó nuevamente, esta vez con la cabeza bajo el mentón de éste y, entonces, se durmió. El joven apenas pudo cerrar los ojos por unas horas antes de que el despertador sonara. La hora había llegado, la hora de partir lejos y sin mirar atrás. Sin saber bien hacia dónde, sin saber muy bien para qué, pero con la fuerte determinación de averiguarlo. Se despidió de sus padres en el puerto, de Nana que le saludaba desde el muelle con un pañuelo y de su primo Adam. Lo aprovisionaron con la comida necesaria para viajar al primer puerto que se le vino en mente que, si bien no era el más cercano, era el que más le interesaba: Ciudad Antiqua, una ciudad conocida por sus mitos y sus ruinas, donde seguro obtendría información suficiente para saber dónde seguir. La bahía de Ciudad Cherrygove se fue haciendo más pequeña a medida que pasaban las horas, hasta que poco a poco la ciudad se confundió con las formas de la geografía. La Región de Johto comenzaba a quedar atrás y junto con ella, todas las dudas y miedos de su infancia. Esperaba con ansias poner los pies en la tierra junto con Houndoom, que en la proa sacaba la lengua para sentir el aire entrar en sus fauces caninas. Dejó de mirar atrás al cabo de unas horas y entonces se dirigió con Houndoom, mirando al horizonte, mirando hacia adelante, sin nada más que un gran océano hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, donde tarde o temprano se comenzaría a dibujar tierra firme, al igual que en su futuro.


	2. II- Ciudad Antiqua

**CAPÍTULO II: Ciudad Antiqua**

Había llegado la noche anterior cuando la lluvia apenas comenzaba y se había estacionado en el muelle con la ayuda de uno de los amigos del tío Víctor a quien ya conocía desde hace tiempo. El puerto de Ciudad Antiqua era un puerto de tránsito entre Johto y Hoenn, ubicado en la región Ingka y era uno de los destinos más recurrentes del tío en sus viajes. Loyd, que tenía una casa en la playa, era un gran amigo del tío y tenía un muelle fuera de su hogar donde solían estacionarse para pasar la noche antes de seguir rumbo a donde fuera. Era un marino pesquero de tomo y lomo que se ganaba la vida vendiendo pescado en el mercado de la ciudad. Tosco y de pocas palabras, daba la impresión de ser un tipo muy duro, pero con los años que conocía a Sazuke, le había tomado cariño y si había alguien que podía recibirlo bien, ese era él. Sazuke había olvidado avisarle que pasaría y eso lo tenía un poco preocupado, porque Loyd no era de recibir visitas inesperadas, pero sabiendo de la muerte del tío Víctor y al ver el barco en el horizonte, no dudó un momento en preparar el muelle para el arribo de éste, pensando en que quizás su viejo amigo se encontraba ahí y que se avecinaba una tormenta. Al ver solamente a Sazuke en el barco, lo invadió un poco la nostalgia de no ver a su amigo.

— Ay, qué triste es no verlo en su barco —le había dicho a Sazuke apenas lo vio —. Al menos lo dejó en buenas manos.

Sazuke y Houndoom durmieron en el barco esa noche como siempre que pasaban por ese puerto, debido que la casa de Loyd era pequeña y no había espacio para más personas dentro de sus pocas habitaciones atiborradas de indumentaria de pesca. El cielo comenzaba a despejarse luego de la lluvia de la noche anterior. Sazuke decidía por fin salir del barco para recorrer la ciudad. Éste le había pedido a Loyd que cuidara del barco mientras él volvía. Que se iría de viaje, le dijo, que tenía mucho por conocer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente quieres que lo cuide? —le preguntó al ver la gran mochila con la que salía del barco.  
—No estoy seguro —le respondió mientras se la acomodaba en la espalda y Houndoom lo guiaba fuera del barco —. Puede ser en un par de meses. Pretendo conocer a fondo esta región antes de pensar en volver a casa. Espero que no sea un problema para ti —.

A Loyd le costó aceptar, puesto que la mantención de un barco no es algo del todo barato, pero siendo el de su viejo amigo, finalmente no pudo negarse. Le pidió a cambio a Sazuke un par de cosas no demasiado importantes de ciudades que no tenía muy cerca y le hizo prometer, bajo juramento, que no volvería sin ellas. A cambio le aseguró que el barco estaría en perfectas condiciones.

Cuando comenzó a viajar con el tío, Ciudad Antiqua fue la primera ciudad que conoció y le llamó la atención desde un comienzo. La Región Ingka no le era del todo desconocida, por las historias que su padre le contaba desde que era pequeño, sin embargo nunca tuvo contacto con su gente como aquella vez que vino por primera vez. Su tío lo llevó a conocer los pescadores y la gente le causó tan buena impresión que cada vez que volvía, corría a la pesquera a encontrarse con aquellos hombres y sus familias. De boca de ellos fue que escuchó por primera vez sobre las ruinas de la ciudad y que comenzó a interesarse por la Región. El otro puerto por el que pasaban, aunque con menos frecuencia, era Ciudad Silvermoon, donde Sazuke conoció la gran catedral que fue construida en honor a Mew. Si bien aquel pokémon le sonaba tan familiar, jamás supo de un lugar donde le hicieran culto, elemento que le dio más material a su imaginación. Algo le decía, en el fondo, que las famosas y desconocidas ruinas de Ciudad Antiqua guardaban alguna relación con el culto a Mew y, si bien pasaron muchas veces por las ciudades, nunca tuvo tiempo de indagar más en las leyendas y fue madurando la idea hasta ahora, cuando sentía que podía moverse a gusto por la región y darle rienda suelta a su curiosidad. Así entonces, Sazuke y Houndoom partieron a recorrer la ciudad, que ya conocían bien como turistas en varias visitas anteriores, pero que ahora pretendían ver más a fondo, junto con averiguar qué más podrían ver en aquella región de la que conocían nada más que sus puertos. Si bien se trataba de uno, Ciudad Antiqua era una ciudad bastante árida debido a su cercanía con el desierto. La gente estaba acostumbrada al calor constante durante el día y el frío que calaba los huesos durante la noche, a demás de unas lluvias que siempre llegaban casi sin avisar, salvo para los marinos que conocían su cielo. Sazuke y Houndoom recorrían las calles pensando en buscar algún indicio sobre las ruinas que se encontraban en el desierto y en las cuales seguro habría algo interesante que buscar. Ahora bien, estas ruinas eran casi un mito entre la gente, pues se aseguraba en las calles que solamente la familia del líder de gimnasio sabía de su existencia. Entonces, el joven se dirigió junto con su pokémon, decidido, al gimnasio de la ciudad, donde se podría topar con el líder de gimnasio y obtener la información necesaria para iniciar su búsqueda.

Nunca antes había estado Sazuke en el gimnasio de la ciudad. Alguna vez se había acercado, lo había visto desde fuera junto a su tío la primera vez que pasaron por el puerto, pero desde ese entonces las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Desde hace un tiempo, las batallas de gimnasio se volvieron espectáculos abiertos a las masas y, como tales, también atraían a muchos turistas interesados en ingresar en la Liga Pokémon. Sumado a eso, gracias a Loyd se había enterado que el líder anterior había caído enfermo y que, en su remplazo estaba ahora su hijo, Reliq, que ante la vista de la farándula del medio era toda una revelación. Y pues así, al pasar por fuera del gimnasio, Sazuke fue sorprendido por una larga fila que esperaba el encuentro de esa tarde.

—Parece que esto de las batallas de gimnasio son algo muy popular, ¿no te parece, Houndoom? —

Houndoom solamente movía la cola, entusiasmado por saber de qué se trataba tanta muchedumbre fuera del gimnasio. Ambos se aproximaron a la ventanilla para saber si aún podían entrar. No les pareció mala idea relajarse un rato y ver un encuentro en el gimnasio. Para su suerte, aún había espacio en las gradas y, junto a Houndoom, hicieron la fila y se sentaron en sus puestos antes de que la batalla comenzara. Esta era la primera vez que Sazuke vería una batalla de gimnasio que no fuera de su prima Clair y tanto él como Houndoom estaban emocionados de ver lo que sucedería, esperando que el líder de gimnasio fuera tanto o más habilidoso que su prima.

En el campo de batalla se encontraba una chica que a Sazuke le llamó la atención desde un comienzo por su altura. Mediría al rededor de un metro y ochenta centímetros. Tenía un cabello castaño y liso que salía desde un gorro de lana negra y caía sobre una chaqueta de mezclilla oscura, abierta, que dejaba ver una camiseta también negra con un símbolo de pokébola blanco en medio. Su pose era altiva y firme, con sus ojos verdes mirando la puerta al otro lado del estadio y la boca cerrada en un gesto de seriedad acentuado por el aro que llevaba al lado izquierdo de su labio inferior. En sus manos, con guantes negros sin dedos, sostenía una pokébola, lo que le hizo pensar a Sazuke que ella ya estaba segura de cómo comenzaría esa batalla. A pesar del bullicio en el recinto, ella no parecía perturbada y miraba fijamente al fondo del recinto, ansiosa por comenzar el combate.

—Se ve muy decidida, ¿no te parece? —dijo Sazuke a Houndoom, que se había apoyado con las patas delanteras en la baranda y jadeaba de ansias por el combate.

Si fuera él quien peleara esa tarde, seguro dudaría antes de usar a Houndoom. No por no tenerle confianza, para nada, pero no le gustaba la idea de enfrentarse en desventaja contra un líder de gimnasio. Inmediatamente descartó a Zangoose y a Sneasel, uno por su debilidad y la otra por la poca experiencia en batalla con ella. Quizás hubiera comenzado con Mienshao, que la tenía hace ya tiempo y en quien siempre podía confiar por sus reflejos, perfecto contra los tipo roca. Quizás Mismagius sería un opción menos evidente, pero igualmente efectiva en batalla. El pequeño Bronzor también le daba confianza por la energía que poseía. Luxio era también una opción, siempre y cuando el pokémon oponente no tuviera tipo tierra, pero con lo común que eran ataques como Terremoto, quizás no sería la mejor idea.

Si bien Sazuke nunca había participado en torneos ni certámenes, no era del todo desconocedor de las batallas pokémon, después de todo debió luchar para capturar los pokémon que ya poseía y, dentro de los cinco años que llevaba como entrenador, alguna que otra vez tuvo algunos encuentros amistosos con viajeros que se encontraba en el camino. Uno de esos grandes encuentros fue en Ciudad Olivine con Jasmine una vez que el tío se vio obligado a atracar en aquel puerto debido a una tormenta que lo arrastró y que duró tres días. Si bien nunca la enfrentó como líder de gimnasio (y de todos modos nunca pudo ganarle), esta fue quien lo inició en la mecánica de las batallas y en lo importante de la estrategia y, teniendo aquello en mente en este instante, Sazuke estaba ansioso por ver la batalla que se desarrollaría, para analizarla lo más que pudiera y así sacar el mayor provecho de la visita.

Finalmente se abrieron las puertas y bajaron las luces del estadio techado que era el gimnasio. Se encendieron los focos en cada esquina del campo de batalla y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, expectante de lo que sucedería. Sazuke miraba maravillado lo que era el espectáculo de aquella batalla, maneras que nunca vio en el gimnasio de su prima. En el campo de batalla ya se divisaba a Reliq, el líder de gimnasio, y el grito de los fanáticos no demoró en hacerse sentir. Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Sazuke al sentir el furor del público y no dudó en unirse. Houndoom, por su parte, movía la cola y jadeaba contento, mirando de tanto en tanto a Sazuke, como queriendo confirmar que todo aquello estaba sucediendo. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo callado finalmente, una voz salió desde un alto parlante para dar comienzo al encuentro.

—¡Buenas tardes, querido público! —comenzó, entusiasta, la voz — ¡Para el encuentro de hoy tenemos a la retadora Lucy, de Ciudad Sunflower, que ha viajado desde allá con una medalla en su bolsillo y muchas ganas de seguir cosechando victorias! ¡Por otro lado, tenemos a nuestro ya conocido Reliq, hijo del Líder Oficial, pero que, como todos sabemos, está ganando su propio público gracias a su habilidad! ¡La batalla será un 3 vs 3 y las reglas son las de siempre! ¡La retadora puede cambiar de pokémon cuando lo estime conveniente, mientras que el líder no podrá hacerlo! ¡El primero en quedar sin pokémon será el perdedor! ¡Un aplauso para ellos y que el combate comience!

Ambos entrenadores comenzaron el combate inmediatamente. Reliq utilizó un pokémon que nadie esperaría. Un pequeño Baltoy salió de la pokébola y, aún viendo al gran Poliwhirl de Lucy frente a él, el líder estaba totalmente concentrado en la batalla. Lucy por su lado, tampoco se veía confiada, más bien seria, pensando en su primer movimiento, analizando el campo de batalla, que resultaba ser un campo de tierra seca con algunas piedras adornándolo. Sazuke miraba desde las gradas, interesado por la calma que emanaban ambos contrincantes, creyendo prever que Baltoy sería aplastado por el imponente Poliwhirl de la retadora.

—¡Poliwhirl, Pistola de Agua! —ordenó tranquilamente Lucy, que pronto se vio confundida por la tranquilidad con que se manejaba Reliq.  
—Esquiva y usa Giro Rápido—fue todo lo que él dijo.

La Pistola de agua se aproximó con fuerza, sin embargo Baltoy comenzó a girar sobre su eje y como un trompo se alejó de ella y, moviéndose en un semi-círculo sobre la arena, chocó a Poliwhirl por la derecha, apenas empujándolo, pero lo suficiente como para que perdiera el equilibrio. El pokémon anfibio cayó al piso y, antes de que Lucy pudiera reaccionar, Reliq ordenó una Tormenta de Arena que arrastró a Poliwhirl por el piso mientras se levantaba una gruesa cortina de tierra en el campo de batalla. Para beneficio del público, las cámaras del estadio estaban preparadas para tales eventualidades, permitiéndole a los espectadores seguir el curso del combate a través de grandes pantallas ubicadas estratégicamente. Sazuke estaba impresionado por el desarrollo de la batalla. Si bien era claro que eso no había causado gran daño al pokémon acuático, Reliq estaba pisando fuerte y claramente tomando la ventaja en la batalla. Lucy por su parte trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse tranquila, pero le estaba costando debido a que los únicos ataques de agua que conocía Poliwhirl funcionaban a distancia y se estaba dando cuenta que, por velocidad, el encuentro se le complicaría. Intentó esta vez con un Rayo Burbuja, pero nuevamente Baltoy lo esquivó sin problemas y esta vez, Reliq decidió usar Excavar, por lo que el pequeño pokémon de tierra se enterró bajo el campo de batalla, iluminándole la cabeza a Lucy.

—¡Poliwhirl, llena el agujero con agua! —le ordenó la entrenadora, preocupada de terminar rápido para evitar el daño colateral de la Tormenta de Arena.  
—Justo lo que esperaba —pudo decir Reliq antes de que Lucy notara sus intenciones.

Poliwhirl se acercó ingenuo y estaba listo para ejecutar el ataque, sin embargo, en medio del respiro para ejecutar la Pistola de Agua, el líder de gimnasio le ordena Poder Pasado a Baltoy y, en un segundo, un montón de rocas comenzaron a crecer desde el agujero, golpeando fuertemente a Poliwhirl, que cayó de espaldas en la tierra mientras que Baltoy volvía a reaparecer en otro lado. Sazuke pensó tal como Lucy: si la velocidad no funcionaba, entonces lo darían todo con un golpe físico, tratando de acercarse lo más posible a Baltoy o esperando que el se acercara. Si usaba Poder Pasado, solo bastaba con esquivarlo en la superficie, donde el ataque no es tan rápido o alejarse de sus agujeros. Preparados para esa eventualidad, Lucy no vio venir lo siguiente. Poder Pasado había funcionado mejor de lo esperado y Baltoy se veía totalmente vigorizado y, apenas vio la oportunidad, Reliq lanzó el golpe final.

—Baltoy, Psíquico —

Y no hizo falta más. Poliwhirl cayó rendido en el piso ante los vítores del público que aclamaban a Reliq desde las gradas. Sazuke estaba sorprendido de la habilidad de aquel entrenador a quien no conocía y que había sabido sortear una batalla en la que a todas luces estaba en desventaja, mientras que Houndoom se sumaba a los vítores del público ladrando de tanto en tanto por la emoción de la batalla. Lucy, por su parte, se veía contrariada. Estaba segura de que tenía la primera batalla en el bolsillo, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca estaría preparada para un encuentro de gimnasio. Ya le había sucedido en el gimnasio anterior, de su ciudad, y le sucedía ahora. Pero en un segundo, esa confusión se transformó en adrenalina y sus ojos brillaron por la emoción del combate. Devolvió a Poliwhirl a su pokébola y liberó entonces a su segundo pokémon, un elegante Masquerain que abría majestuoso sus alas frente a Baltoy. Sazuke pensaba que era una buena opción, después de todo era un pokémon veloz y que, a demás, lo aventajaba contra el tipo psíquico y poseía algunos ataques de tipo agua.

La Tormenta de Arena paró de repente y ambos pokémon pudieron verse con claridad bajo los reflectores. Esta vez fue Reliq quien comenzó con un Giro Rápido que casi pilla desprevenida a Lucy, pero con la adrenalina, ella estaba más activa que nunca e igualmente su pokémon. De un solo Zumbido, el pokémon insecto logró desestabilizar al pequeño pokémon psíquico y entonces era su turno de atacar.

—¡Escaldar, Masquerain! —gritó Lucy, a lo que su pokémon reaccionó rápidamente y logró asestar de lleno en Baltoy.

Incluso entonces, viendo a su pokémon caer por un ataque de su contrincante, Reliq se veía en total calma. Sazuke miraba con admiración mientras que Houndoom retomaba de repente una seriedad poco acostumbrada, sabiendo que lo que sucedía en este momento era importante. Ante el silencio del público, que esperaba atento el siguiente movimiento, Lucy ordenó un ataque directo, un Golpe Aéreo que amenazaba con derrotar al pequeño Baltoy. Pero casi inmediatamente después de que Masquerain comenzara a moverse, Reliq ordena un Rayo Hielo, generando un escenario de gran expectación. Entonces Lucy intenta lo mejor que puede para que Masquerain logre evitar el inminente ataque, pero al intentar frenarse en el movimiento, el pokémon insecto perdió control en el vuelo y recibió parte del Rayo Hielo en el ala derecha, cayendo al suelo y levantándose apenas unos segundos después. Lucy, al contrario de lo que Sazuke esperaba, se le veía incluso más entusiasmada que antes y, al ver un nuevo rayo hielo acercarse a su pokémon, le ordena a este esquivar y acercarse. Sabía ella que al acercarse, Baltoy cambiaría la dirección del ataque para intentar derribar a Masquerain, pero Baltoy detuvo el rayo en seco. Pensando que quizás contraatacaría de una manera más física al acercarse más, Lucy actuó instintivamente.

—¡Usa Zumbido, Masquerain! —ordenó Lucy en el último momento.

Entonces, antes de cualquier reacción por parte del líder, Masquerain logró asestar un potente Zumbido en la cara de Baltoy, dejándolo fuera de combate.

La multitud estaba enloquecida y Sazuke estaba totalmente impresionado. Jamás había sentido tanta emoción al ver una batalla de gimnasio, ni siquiera en el gimnasio de su prima, donde los entrenadores que había visto combatir no habían podido hacer gran daño al equipo de ella. Hoy estaba totalmente involucrado y, al ver el entusiasmo de Lucy, incluso en la adversidad y la calma de Reliq en todo momento, se le estaba subiendo la adrenalina también y estaba gritando junto a la multitud y Houndoom que ladraba de alegría de verlo tan entusiasmado.

Si el primer pokémon de Reliq había sido una piedra en el zapato, el próximo sería una piedra en el camino. Omastar estaba ahora en medio de la arena y su presencia imponente se hacía notar. El combate lo comenzó Masquerain gracias a la adrenalina de Lucy. Intentó dañarlo con Escaldar, pero gracias a la Protección de Omastar, no pudo hacer ningún daño. Lucy estaba confiada en el aire, donde se sentía a salvo de cualquier ataque físico de aquella mole que era el pokémon molusco. Sin embargo, con la calma que lo caracterizaba, Reliq ordenó su siguiente movimiento.

—Lanzarrocas —dijo el líder apuntando a Masquerain.

Omastar usó sus tentáculos para levantar trozos del campo de batalla y arrojarlos con toda su fuerza hacia Masquerain que, a pesar de su velocidad, se le volvía complicado esquivar cada roca, siendo finalmente alcanzada por una y cayendo al suelo, con su ala derecha atrapada bajo la roca. El líder ordenó inmediatamente el ataque Desenrrollar, con lo que el molusco se acercaba a gran velocidad para aplastar al pokémon insecto. Lucy no estaba pensando con claridad y le tomó tiempo ordenarle escaldar contra la roca para entonces moverla y poder retomar el vuelo, pero el retraso en la orden provocó que el ataque la golpeara lo suficiente para dejarla un poco inestable en el aire por el dolor y, entonces, un certero ataque de Clavo Cañón dejó finalmente a Masquerain fuera de combate.

Omastar parecía como nuevo y aún tenía Reliq otro as bajo la manga. A Lucy le restaba solamente un pokémon y más le valía que fuera el correcto para igualar rápidamente el marcador, puesto que si no, la próxima sorpresa de Reliq podría fácilmente derrotarla. Entonces Lucy se enderezó y tomó un respiro. Luego de esto lanzó la pokébola al aire y, al salir el pokémon, Sazuke estaba seguro que la relación entre ambos era muy especial. Un fornido Jolteon se impuso en el campo y la batalla volvió a retomar su curso. Omastar arremetió contra el pokémon de Lucy y éste lo esquivó sin mayor problema. Entonces, cuando Omastar estaba preparándose para dar la vuelta y volver a arremeter, Lucy ordenó una oportuna Doble Patada que, dándole al costado del pokémon, evitó el daño de sus púas y lo desestabilizó, además de causarle una buena cantidad de daño.

Algo había distinto con éste pokémon. La sincronización entre él y Lucy era prácticamente perfecta y parecía que todo estaba pensado de antemano en el campo de batalla. Sazuke lo notaba desde las gradas y se preguntaba si así se sentiría un combate junto a Houndoom. Éste por su parte miraba atento el combate, lo que Sazuke interpretaba como que él entendía y veía exactamente lo mismo que él.

El gran molusco logró asestar un Clavo Cañón, pero Jolteon no parecía demasiado afectado, salvo por un pequeño tambalear en la pata delantera izquierda, donde había recibido el impacto. Sin embargo, y ante la mirada atónita del público, soltó un potente Trueno que rápidamente agotó las energías de Omastar, que cayó finalmente vencido.

Ahora es que el combate llegaba a su clímax, pero nadie entendió que, habiendo soltado a Kabutops como su último pokémon, un trabajador del gimnasio, reconocible por su uniforme, se acercó a Reliq y le dijo algo al oído. El rostro del entrenador apenas se inmutó y le hizo una seña para que se retirara y así continuar el combate. Todo esto ocurrió en el instante en que nadie se atrevía aún a hacer el primer movimiento y, sin embargo, Lucy no se atrevió a atacarlo mientras aquello sucedía, puesto que no lo consideraba justo y pensaba que, siendo un trabajador del gimnasio, quizás podría ser algo importante. Pero al ver el gesto de Reliq, el combate se retomó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Kabutops se acercó a velocidad infernal para golpear a Jolteon con Cuchillada, pero este logro saltar hacia atrás en el último momento, logrando que el pokémon fósil enterrara sus grandes cuchillas en el piso. Pero inmediatamente el pokémon levanto el rostro y, tras una orden certera de su entrenador, liberó un Disparo Lodo que dejó a Jolteon en el piso. El pokémon eléctrico se sacudió rápidamente y se acercó con Agilidad a su oponente. Si Reliq quería una batalla de agilidad, se la había ganado. Teniendo tan cerca al pokémon, Kabutops intentó nuevamente Cuchillada varias veces contra Jolteon, pero éste esquivaba todo con mucha agilidad, evitando puntos de posibles ataques como Disparo Lodo. Entonces, en un momento preciso, Jolteon saltó y de un zarpazo quedó sobre Kabutops y soltó un Rayo Carga a quemarropa que lo dejó medio aturdido en el piso.

El combate estaba dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto, a todo el mundo atento al mínimo detalle del campo de batalla, pero nadie estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía con los entrenadores. Sazuke estaba muy atento y percibía claramente la energía de Lucy que estaba sonriendo del entusiasmo. Sin embargo, al ver a Reliq, se dio cuenta de que algo le perturbaba la calma, que algo no iba bien en ese momento. ¿Sería el combate? Después de todo, acababa de recibir un golpe directo. Sin embargo, su pokémon aún podía pelear. Sazuke lo veía dar órdenes, perdido en el aire, pero muy preciso. Un Aqua Jet que golpeó a Jolteon en su pata herida, desequilibrando su velocidad, y un ataque de Eco Metálico que preparaba al pokémon eléctrico para el siguiente golpe. Estaba asegurando la victoria, sin embargo al ver su rostro Sazuke sabía que algo no lo dejaba en paz. Entonces Lucy ordenó un ataque Trueno. Con la velocidad de Kabutops, era un ataque que pudo esquivar, porque de llegarle de lleno, gracias al Rayo Carga, podría ser la perdición. Pero en ese preciso instante, mientras todos, incluso Houndoom, miraban el campo de batalla, Sazuke estaba concentrado en el rostro del líder y, ahí, en aquel segundo, una sombra de duda se mostró en el rostro de Reliq, sus ojos se volvieron de pánico y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No era por la inminente derrota que le acarreó la duda. Había algo más, pero qué sería.

El ataque Trueno logró derrotar a Kabutops y la multitud estaba enloquecida. Las pantallas del gimnasio anunciaban el nombre de la ganadora y los pokémon volvían a sus pokébolas. Lucy saludaba al público que le respondía con aplausos y vítores, mientras que Sazuke observaba atento a Reliq que apenas movía un músculo. Lucy se aprestó para acercarse a recibir la medalla, pero al ver al líder, al igual que Sazuke, supo que algo no iba bien. Reliq, no cambió mirada que no se dirigía a ninguna parte y, sin aviso alguno, se puso a correr hacia la salida trasera del gimnasio. Definitivamente algo no iba bien y ahora todo el público estaba seguro. Nadie dijo nada por un momento y, de repente, se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos. Que Reliq no fue capaz de lidiar con la derrota, que quizás no era un buen candidato a líder de gimnasio, que entró en crisis de pánico frente a Lucy... Murmullos que fueron callados de repente por una voz en el altoparlante que aclaró la situación para todos, pero que de alguna manera, también lo hizo todo más turbio.

—Informamos a los presentes que Reliq acaba de retirarse del recinto para dirigirse a su casa, donde el Líder de Gimnasio Oficial fue encontrado muerto hace ya una hora... —

Continuará...


	3. III- El misterio

**CAPÍTULO III: El misterio**

Para fortuna de Sazuke, el lugar donde se encontraba sentado no estaba muy lejos del campo de batalla y, empujado por sus ansias de saber sobre las ruinas y preocupado por el estado del líder de gimnasio, saltó sobre la baranda sin pensarlo dos veces, seguido por Houndoom que pronto le pilló el paso. No quería perderle el rastro, por lo que lo intentó seguir por la puerta trasera del gimnasio, sin embargo fue detenido por los guardias del recinto.

—Lo siento, pero no podemos dejarlos pasar —le dijeron a Sazuke mientras le cerraban el paso.

Al escuchar que hablaban en plural, supuso que sería por él y Houndoom, pero al mirar hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que Lucy, la entrenadora que acababa de luchar en el gimnasio, también se encontraba ahí y que esta inmediatamente se puso a reclamar por su medalla.

—¡Cabrones, la tengo bien merecida! ¡Exijo mi medalla! —Les comenzó a gritar mientras intentaban apaciguarla.

Les explicaron que el asunto se había tornado delicado y que, desgraciadamente, el líder partió, sin pensarlo, llevándose las únicas copias de la Medalla Fósil que quedaban. Lucy estaba furiosa y Sazuke no sabía que hacer. Una parte de él quería calmarla, pero sabía que ella poseía un carácter mucho más fuerte que el de él. Le pidieron a la entrenadora que dejara su número y que, apenas tuvieran alguna noticia, le avisarían de inmediato.

—Disculpe las molestias —le dijeron, pero la chica estaba echa un dragón de rabia.  
—No es que quiera ser impertinente, pero tendré esa medalla hoy a como de lugar —comenzó a reunfuñar —. Tengo que partir hoy de esta ciudad para ir de vuelta a Sunflower así que, lo quiera él o no, iré por ella.

A pesar de las tentativas de los guardias por evitarlo, finalmente, por no dar detalles del asunto, decidieron dejarla a su suerte, pensando que de todos modos no podría encontrar el domicilio de Reliq. Lucy se dio media vuelta y se alejó unos cuantos pasos para disponerse a pensar en calma qué es lo que haría, sin embargo sería Sazuke quien le tendería una mano para poder lograr su objetivo.

—Disculpa, veo que buscas al líder de gimnasio —se acercó Sazuke con calma mientras que Lucy lo examinaba de pies a cabeza y Houndoom le jadeaba en señal de amistad —. Yo también lo estoy buscando, aunque por asuntos muy distintos. Me llamo Sazuke. No te molestes en presentarte, el árbitro ya lo hizo por ti al comienzo de la batalla.  
—Mmm... —Lucy se detuvo unos segundos a analizar lo que sucedía antes de confiar en un extraño —Pues sí, necesito encontrarlo hoy, pero luego de que salió del recinto no se me ocurre dónde comenzar a buscar su casa.—  
—Pues, yo tengo una idea... si me lo permites. Sígueme.—

Sazuke llevó a Lucy hacia la parte trasera del edificio, aludiendo al lugar donde se encontraba la puerta. Le dijo que, siendo líder de gimnasio, normalmente su casa debiera no estar muy lejos. Esto lo dijo un poco al azar, pensando en los pocos líderes de gimnasio que ya conocía. Houndoom olfateaba el piso en busca de algún rastro de olor, pero entonces, mientras observaban a su al rededor, se dieron cuenta que no muy lejos había una patrulla policial y una ambulancia estacionadas fuera de una casa. En ese instante ambos recordaron que se había encontrado al antiguo líder de gimnasio, el padre de Reliq, muerto en su casa, y fue entonces que le comenzaron a tomar el peso al asunto.

—Jamás me hubiese imaginado que fuese algo tan grave— dijo Sazuke.

Ambos se quedaron un rato mirando la escena y pensando si sería prudente acercarse o no, después de todo, parecía ser un asunto bastante delicado. Entonces vieron salir de la casa una camilla con un cuerpo envuelto en una bolsa de tela, que subieron con cuidado en la ambulancia, donde también subió un hombre con el traje de los guardias del gimnasio. Luego vieron salir unos cuantos policías y a Reliq que hablaba con un hombre de abrigo largo. La ambulancia partió y a lo lejos se podía ver el sufrimiento del entrenador, que se despedía desde una fría distancia, mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro.

—Tengo que ir ahora —dijo Lucy dando un paso al frente.  
—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó Sazuke preocupado. Houndoom, por su lado, estaba quieto observando lo que sucedía, pareciendo entender la gravedad.  
—No tengo opción. Mi tren sale en unas horas y debo volver imperativamente a casa.—  
—¿Es realmente tan importante?—  
—Pues... —Lucy lo miró a los ojos, como queriéndole decir que no era asunto de él —Te vengo conociendo, no necesitas saber tanto de mí.

Sazuke decidió no proseguir interrogándola, puesto que tenía razón. Llevaban apenas un rato de conocerse y él creía tener el derecho de entrometerse en su vida. Sazuke nunca había tenido una gran vida social y este tipo de situaciones le complicaban.

—Está bien, como quieras —dijo finalmente Sazuke —. En todo caso, si vas, te acompaño. También tengo cosas que preguntarle.

En realidad Sazuke creía que era una mala idea acercarse con toda esa tragedia tan reciente, pero una corazonada lo empujaba a avanzar y a averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. Todo había sucedido de una manera tan rápida y tan confusa que la curiosidad natural de Sazuke se disparó.

Se acercaron cuando vieron que el hombre de chaqueta larga se había marchado y los únicos en la casa, a demás de Reliq, eran la policía. Al llegar a la entrada, uno de ellos les prohibió el paso. La zona estaba cercada como escena de un crimen y, salvo con una autorización expresa del jefe de policía, no era posible entrar. Lucy comenzó a armar un escándalo que a Sazuke le pareció innecesario considerando las circunstancias, sin embargo todo el embrollo sirvió para llamar la atención de Reliq que salió de la casa para ver qué sucedía. Al verlo ahí, con su cara triste y cansada, el policía volvió a sus funciones dentro de la casa, Lucy detuvo el barullo y Sazuke le hizo una seña para acercarse. Reliq inmediatamente reconoció a la entrenadora y de su bolsillo sacó la medalla correspondiente para entregársela en sus propias manos.

—Disculpa todo lo que ha pasado —dijo Reliq haciendo una reverencia —, pero como podrán ver, las cosas están un poco feas.—  
—Pudiste parar el encuentro cuando el guardia fue a informarte en medio del encuentro —dijo Lucy, ya más tranquila —, al menos yo no me hubiera molestado con tales motivos, pero ya que habías decidido continuar, debiste hacerlo hasta el final.  
—Pues, verán, el guardia no me dijo todo como correspondía. Solo me dijo que debía parar el encuentro porque algo había ocurrido. Yo le hice una seña para que no me interrumpiera, porque eso iba contra el reglamento, pero justo en el último momento, escuché un grito de Roco, uno de los guardias del gimnasio y muy amigo de mi padre, diciendo "¡esto no es posible!" y luego un portazo tras bambalinas. Fue entonces cuando supe que algo realmente malo sucedía. Me vine a enterar aquí mismo sobre la muerte de mi padre. Lo que es aún peor, fue un asesinato.—

Los chicos estaban helados. No sabían qué responder ante tal declaración, puesto que pensaron que cualquier cosa en estos momentos podría sonar muy frívolo, pero eso no detuvo a Sazuke, que ante tal misterio, solamente quería averiguar más. El asesinato de un líder de gimnasio era algo demasiado curioso como para ser producto del azar.

—Disculpa, Reliq —dijo Sazuke, cuidadoso —. ¿Qué motivos habrá tenido quien lo hizo para hacerlo?

Lucy lo miraba como si eso fuera lo peor que podía siquiera pensar en preguntar. Ella creía que era un asunto que no les incumbía en lo más mínimo y esa curiosidad le parecía insensata. Sin embargo, Reliq no tuvo problema en responder.

—Eso es lo que yo también quiero averiguar —dijo mientras les mostraba un objeto que tenía apretado en su mano derecha —. Sospecho que vinieron por esto.

Era un colgante que llevaba una piedra brillante de color tierra. Reliq les contó que su padre se la había entregado hace poco, puesto que se mejorara o no, tenía pensado entregarle el puesto como líder de gimnasio. Le había ya explicado que era un objeto muy importante y que formaba parte de su trabajo como líder, pero que no le contaría nada más hasta que el cambio fuese oficial.

—El problema es que ahora no tengo idea de qué es esto ni por qué alguien lo buscaría —contaba Reliq —, pero al ver que no se llevaron absolutamente nada de la casa, no veo otro motivo para que alguien más asesinara a mi padre. Se supone que él lo tendría.—  
—Ha de ser algo muy valioso —dijo Lucy —, pero aún hay tantas otras posibilidades.

Los policías que estaban dentro de la casa eran tres y, casi al mismo tiempo, los tres gritaron apenas, pues sus voces fueron enmudecidas inmediatamente. Los tres entrenadores, que se encontraban en el frontis de la casa, se alertaron inmediatamente, asimismo Hondoom erizó sus orejas y estiró el cuello. De repente, el pokémon perro comenzó a gruñir fuertemente hacia una figura que se acercaba desde dentro de la casa. Era un chico de unos "veintitantos" años con el cabello rubio y lacio, con una barba incipiente en su barbilla, de contextura larguirucha y con unos anteojos de aviador en la parte superior de su cabeza. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color verde y unos pantalones anchos de camuflaje. En sus manos usaba guantes de motocilista y llevaba también un aro en su ceja izquierda. Nadie parecía reconocerlo y Houndoom ya se había puesto a ladrarle. El cielo estaba oscuro de nubes y parecía que volvería a llover muy pronto.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —decía con aire tranquilo y su voz grave aquel joven que ahora se encontraba apoyado al umbral de la puerta de entrada —, así que ahí es donde estaba la reliquia.

Entonces, por la calle aparece otra figura que llama la atención de Houndoom y a la que también comienza a ladrarle. Se trataba de una chica con ojos rasgados y un cabello liso reunido en una larga y fina cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Vestía una camiseta ajustada y sin mangas, que le descubría el ombligo, de color celeste pálido y usaba unos pantalones azules igualmente ajustados. Llevaba grandes aros redondos en cada oreja y sonreía de una manera bastante malévola. Los chicos se sentían encerrados y sin escape. Aparentemente los policías habían sido inmovilizados, sin posibilidad de pedir refuerzos.

—Sabríamos que tarde o temprano aparecería —dice la chica mientras estira la mano, mirando fijamente a Reliq —. Más te vale que me la entregues si no quieres sufrir la misma suerte que tu padre.—

Sazuke no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, o más bien, ahora que era claro quién había cometido tan aberrante hecho y sus motivos, no entendía quiénes eran estas personas ni menos sus intenciones respecto de la ahora llamada reliquia. Trató de buscar indicios de lucidez en el rostro de Reliq, pero éste estaba igual de anonadado que él y Lucy, pero a esta le había comenzado a arder algo dentro. Le parecía insólito ya que alguien se atreviera a matar para conseguir un simple objeto, pero le parecía de un descaro inmenso que esas personas, luego de cometer tal delito, se atrevieran a volver a dar la cara para seguir exigiendo cosas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lucy pasó a la acción y liberó a un Victreebel que inmediatamente se abalanzó contra la chica de la cola de caballo, pero esta ni reaccionó, pues desde el interior de la casa y a toda velocidad, salió un sorprendentemente rápido Galvantula que inmovilizó con su tela a Victreebel.

—Creen que peleando se salvarán, son tan inocentes —dijo el chico rubio desde el interior —. Más les vale cooperar y entregar la reliquia por las buenas y les aseguro que no habrá heridos.

Sazuke no quería estar ahí en medio, nunca pidió ser parte de todo ese asunto y sin embargo ahí estaba. Tenía que reaccionar y rápido. Houndoom lo miraba esperando órdenes, pero Sazuke estaba totalmente atascado en su mente. Por su parte, Reliq estaba pensando si entregar o no la reliquia.

—Estan locos si creen que podrán llevarse la reliquia —responde el líder finalmente —. Mi padre me la confió para cuidarla y es lo que haré. Si la quieren, vengan por ella.

Entonces de sus pokébolas salieron un fuerte Armaldo y un imponente Bastiodon. Ambos pokémon mirando a los distintos entrenadores y esperando las órdenes de su amo para atacar.

—Ya escuchaste, Colep —le dice la chica de ojos rasgados al rubio —. Hay que darle lo que quiere.  
—Claro, Rainy. Si no se resistía no íbamos a poder divertirnos —respondió Colep —. A Madame no le gusta que hagamos estas cosas, pero no nos dejan alternativa.

El chico liberó a demás a un Heracross que se veia temible, mientras que la chica sacó a un Empoleon y un Starmie, tan malévolos como ella. Sazuke alcanzó ordenarle a Houndoom que liberara a Victreebel de sus ataduras con sus dientes y así lo hizo, mientras que Lucy liberaba, a demás, a su Staraptor. Sazuke era el único que se sentía fuera de lugar, queriendo ayudar pero sintiéndose inexperto en materia de batallas. Asustado por lo que pudiese suceder, se quedó solamente con Houndoom, dispuesto a aportar en lo que fuese posible, pero entonces y sin previo aviso, Starmie apareció por la derecha de Houndoom y lo mandó a volar con un Giro Rápido, estrellándolo contra la pared de la casa. Lucy lo advirtió de inmediato y envió a Victreebel a hacerle frente a la estrella de mar. Galvantula y Heracross quisieron interponerse ahí, pero frente a ellos se pusieron Armaldo y Staraptor, dispuestos a pelear. Empoleon que se encontraba solo, se vio frente a Bastiodon, que le impedía acercarse más al resto del grupo.

Sazuke estaba consternado por no haber visto venir el ataque, sin embargo vio que Houndoom lograba ponerse nuevamente de pie y se acercó a él.

—¿Crees que podamos hacer algo acá? —le pregunta a su pokémon, a lo que éste responde con una mirada segura y asiente con la cabeza —. Entonces vamos con todo.

Fue entonces el comienzo de una batalla difícil. Galvantula atacó directamente a Staraptor con Electrotela y Heracross se va con A Bocajarro contra Armaldo, ambos con la eficacia del elemento sorpresa, puesto que su entrenador no dijo una sola palabra. Los entrenadores se dan cuenta que los pokémon de los enemigos están atacando sin las órdenes de sus entrenadores, por lo que llevar la batalla se les complica sobremanera. Lucy estaba logrando mantener a flote la batalla contra Starmie, sin embargo Staraptor estaba sufriendo grandes daños en contra de Galvantula, mientras que Reliq lograba mantener a Heracross a raya, sin embargo Empoleon estaba dándole dura pelea a Bastiodon, que apenas si lograba aguantar los ataques del tipo agua. Fue entonces que Houndoom entró en combate contra Galvantula para ayudar a Staraptor. Sazuke lo envió a morderlo con Colmillo Ígneo. El pokémon insecto ya estaba bastante preocupado con el pokémon ave como para prestar atención, pensó Sazuke, pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Colep abrió la boca.

—A tu derecha, Galvantula —dijo con toda tranquilidad.

Y era obvio que, sin tener que preocuparse de todo, cuando el pokémon tuviera problemas, era él quien le cubría la espalda con un comentario preciso en el momento indicado. Pero de todos modos fue el momento decisivo, puesto que en ese momento Victreebel tenía entre sus lianas a Starmie, inmovilizado, y Lucy pudo prestar más atención a la batalla que estaba llevándose a cabo en contra del pokémon bicho, pudiendo ordenar un certero Ataque Aéreo que dejó fuera de combate a Galvantula. Luego de esto, Lucy le ordena un ataque de Giga Drenado a su Victreebel para acabar también con la batalla contra Starmie, pero, habiéndolo dejado desgastado en el piso, uno de los actos más cobardes fue perpetuado. Empoleon había vencido a Bastiodon con una Hidrobomba a poca distancia ante la que no pudo hacer nada y entonces el pokémon ave se acerca y, de un fuerte aletazo, golpea a Lucy y la deja inconsciente en el piso.

—Ya basta de juegos —dijo Rainy enojada —. No nos hagas perder el tiempo y entréganos la reliquia ahora mismo.

Sazuke y Reliq quedan sorprendidos y helados ante tal muestra de brutalidad. Los pokémon de Lucy se reunieron a su lado y Empoleon comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Reliq mientras que Armaldo se batía puño a puño contra Heracross. Furioso, Reliq libera un Cradily que se posiciona rápidamente frente al pokémon pingüino.

—Hey, chico —le dice el líder a Sazuke —. Toma a tu amiga y huye. Yo me encargaré de estos sinvergüenzas.

Cradily atacó inmediatamente con Poder Pasado para mantener a Empoleon al margen. Por su parte, Armaldo tenía totalmente bajo control a Heracross, de modo que la vía estaba libre para un escape limpio. Staraptor y Victreebel ayudaron a poner a Lucy en la espalda de Sazuke y, antes de huir, Reliq le dio la mano a Sazuke para desearle suerte y le dijo algo al oído que ninguno de los enemigos pudo distinguir. Entonces Sazuke emprendió la marcha con Lucy a cuestas para ir a un lugar seguro. Los villanos, más preocupados de obtener la reliquia por parte del líder que de perseguir a dos entrenadores novatos, los dejaron emprender la huída, pero Sazuke no estaba tranquilo. Iba con Houndoom a su lado y otros dos pokémon que no le pertenecían como guardias y aún así sabía que no habría lugar en aquella ciudad que lo mantuviera a salvo. Se olvidó en ese momento de revisar las ruinas y de seguir camino adentro, puesto que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el hecho de que llevaba en su mano el amuleto y que, en cualquier momento, vendrían por él y no sabría cómo reaccionar. No pensaba más que en eso y en la última frase que le dijo Reliq al oído.

—Llévala a Ciudad Silvermoon —

Continuará...


	4. IV- Ciudad Silvermoon

**CAPÍTULO IV: Ciudad Silvermoon**

Cuando Lucy despertó, sintió un fuerte dolor en la sien izquierda. Estaba en una cama y dentro de una habitación de madera que crujía y se tambaleaba como si estuviera flotando sobre el agua. Los primeros segundos no logró procesar toda la información, pero de golpe le vinieron todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido hasta que el golpe del Empoleon la dejó inconsciente. No sabía qué le había sucedido ni dónde se encontraba y empezó a dominarla el temor de haber sido capturada, secuestrada o cualquier cosa parecida. Se levantó entonces aliviada de no estar atada a la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Todo lo hizo con sigilo, pensando en no llamar la atención de su posible captor. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sazuke, Houndoom, Victreebel y Staraptor que venían, precisamente, a hacerle compañía. Dio un brinco del susto y todos se miraron por un momento mientras que Lucy intentaba hacerse la idea de lo que había sucedido.

—¡¿Qué estoy haciendo en un barco?! —le pregunta a Sazuke mientras lo toma por el cuello de la camisa al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba.  
—Deberías al menos agradecerme por no dejarte botada ahí —le respondió el chico, tomándole las manos y quitándoselas de encima.

Los pokémon solamente observaban la escena sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar, mientras que Lucy ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que Sazuke tenía para decirle.

—Yo debería estar camino a casa ahora y no en alta mar, maldita sea.  
—... Pues de nada por salvarte la vida.  
—... —Lucy observó unos segundos a Sazuke hasta que al fin cayó en lo que éste le estaba diciendo—. Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Sazuke al fin pudo contarle lo sucedido. Cómo fue que tuvo que montarla en su espalda y cómo Reliq le confió la reliquia y se vio obligado a subir al barco con ella para huir de la ciudad antes de ser perseguido.

—Ahora vamos con rumbo fijo hasta Ciudad Silvermoon, al otro lado de la región —dijo Sazuke con un tono de incertidumbre—. No sé realmente a quién debo llevarle esta reliquia. Hubiera preferido que Reliq hubiera sido más específico pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron.  
—Reliq dijo que era su tarea como líder de gimnasio el cuidar de ella, por lo que no me parecería extraño que el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Silvermoon supiera algo al respecto.  
—Me parece lo más probable.

Ambos observaron la reliquia por varios segundos sin tener mucho más de qué conversar hasta que Sazuke se le viene una idea a la cabeza.

—Creo... creo que nos hemos metido en un gran lío con esto de la reliquia —dice mirando a Lucy a los ojos, como habiendo descubierto una gran verdad.  
—Es posible —responde Lucy tragando saliva—. Esos delincuentes no eran cualquier cosa y si la reliquia es tan importante para ellos, seguro se darán cuenta de que nosotros partimos con ella y nos buscarán por donde sea.  
—Me pregunto si Reliq se encontrará bien.

Ambos observaron a sus pokémon que a su ves los miraban con cara de preocupación. No podían demostrarlo con palabras, pero sus gestos hablaban por sí solos: Pensaban igual que ellos.

—Por seguridad —dice Sazuke— lo mejor será no contarle a nadie sobre la existencia de la reliquia. No sabemos en quién se puede confiar o no.

El barco siguió su curso y, al cabo de un día de viaje, finalmente divisaron el puerto de Ciudad Silvermoon a la luz de la luna. La ciudad estaba completamente iluminada, como siempre la vio Sazuke. Su tío le había contado que no había cielo más despejado ni una luna más hermosa que la que se podía ver desde esta ciudad. Cerca de esta, alejada de las luces, existía el Monte Silvermoon, donde podía apreciarse el cielo sin la contaminación lumínica de las grandes ciudades y éste era uno de los destinos turísticos predilectos de la ciudad. Asimismo, la ciudad era conocida por su actividad nocturna que nunca cesaba y gente de toda la región se reunía aquí para pasar noches inolvidables en aquella ciudad que no dormía. Esta, sin duda, sería también una noche inolvidable.

Antes de partir de Ciudad Antiqua, Sazuke le había encargado a Loyd que le avisara a Tabatha que zarparía urgente con destino a Silvermoon. Tabatha era una amiga de su padre y del tío Victor. Una investigadora marina que estudiaba sin descanso las aguas de aquella ciudad donde los Chinchou y Lanturn solían habitar por montones. Era también conocida por Loyd, por lo que comincarse con ella no fue un gran problema, aunque éste quedó con la duda de qué hacía con una chica inconsciente en la espalda y qué lo había hecho huir tan rápidamente de la ciudad. Así y todo, al llegar cerca de la costa, vio en la casa de Tabatha el mini faro improvisado con un espejo que transportaba su Lanturn en la cabeza y entonces se dispuso a atracar en el muelle.

Habiendo anclado el barco, Sazuke baja junto con Houndoom y Lucy, que ya había devuelto sus pokémon a sus pokébolas, y al mirar a Tabatha que los esperaba impaciente, vieron que a su lado había otra persona que Sazuke no tardó en reconocer.

—¡Papá! —dije sorprendido mientras que Houndoom corre a saltarle encima y moviendo la cola— ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Tu papá está en una... misión, podríamos decir —dijo Tabatha mientras se acerca a saludarlos.  
—Te dije que era posible que no viéramos por acá, ¿no recuerdas? —dijo su padre mientras acariciaba a Houndoom.

Se saludaron y luego Tabatha los hizo pasar a su casa para comer algo, puesto que ambos venían extremadamente hambrientos. Ya en la mesa, Evan, el padre de Sazuke, no paraba de mirarlos, como queriéndoles preguntar algo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Hijo, dime algo —comienza finalmente Evan—. ¿No ibas a descender en Ciudad Antiqua y recorrerías desde ahí la región?

Sazuke mira a Lucy, tratando de buscar en ella una respuesta convincente, pero esta solo le devuelve la mirada vacía, sin nada que pudiese ayudarle. Duda entonces un momento antes de responder, armando la mentira a medida que hablaba.

—Pues, verás —comienza a decir el chico—, conocí a Lucy y ella... Ella es entrenadora pokémon y pretende entrar en la Liga Pokémon de la región. Cuando pasó por estos sectores no pasó por el gimnasio de esta Ciudad y pues, me preguntó si era posible traerla en el barco y pues, por qué no.  
—Bueno, pues puedes ir olvidándote del gimnasio, querida —dice Tabatha dirigiéndose a Lucy mientras sorbía un trago de té—. Está cerrado hasta nuevo aviso.  
—¿Cómo así? —preguntan ambos jóvenes al unísono.  
—Pues, resulta que la noche de ayer —comienza a contar Evan— el hijo del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Antiqua, precisamente, hizo un llamado al resto de los líderes a mantenerse vigilantes. Aparentemente luego de la muerte del líder de gimnasio, éste sufrió un ataque a manos de una organización desconocida. Ahora mismo todos los líderes de gimnasio mantienen sus recintos cerrados hasta nuevo aviso.  
—Y es por eso que estás aquí ¿verdad papá?—  
—Eres muy perspicaz, hijo. Así es, pero eso es toda la información que puedo revelar, puesto que es todo lo que está a la luz pública. No se sabe el por qué de los ataques ni qué tipo de organización es la que está detrás de todo esto.  
—Quizás nosotros podamos dar algunas respuestas, en ese caso —dijo Lucy.

Sazuke la miró para recriminarla e intentar recordarle que habían quedado en no decir nada al respecto de lo sucedido. Pero Lucy creía que, siendo su papá quien era, quizás podría ayudarlos de alguna manera. Houndoom también miraba a Sazuke, como queriéndole decir que confiara en su padre. Hubo unos segundos de confusión por los dichos de Lucy y Sazuke, viéndose acorralado, sacó la reliquia y la puso sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tabatha, que había dejado la taza en su sitio y se había puesto de pie para observar mejor el objeto.  
—Pues, aparentemente, lo que buscaban los delincuentes en Ciudad Antiqua —respondió Sazuke.  
—¿Y cómo es que llegó a tus manos? —preguntó Evan con curiosidad, parado en su sitio e inclinado sobre la reliquia.

Entonces Sazuke y Lucy les contaron toda la historia. Sin embargo, y ante la sorpresa de ambos chicos, el padre de Sazuke no tenía idea siquiera de la existencia de aquella piedra y entonces estaban donde mismo. Tabatha estaba vuelta loca con toda la situacion. Creía que los delincuentes llegarían en cualquier momento por la joya e, histérica, se puso a cerrar todas las cortinas de la casa, no vaya a ser que se den cuenta que los niños están aquí, ¡qué desgracia! Encima venían de enterarse que la muerte del líder oficial del Gimnasio Antiqua había sido en manos de ellos -dato que también manejaba Evan- y pensar en eso ya la tenía rogándole a Arceus por el bien de todos. Sazuke propuso entonces que lo mejor sería entregarle la reliquia al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, puesto que seguramente ella podría darles más respuestas al respecto, sin embargo fue entonces que su padre le puso un alto.

—Iré yo solo a hablar con Umbra —dijo Evan con voz firme a su hijo—. Será mejor que no te inmiscuyas en ésto.

Sazuke no estaba de acuerdo con eso. En el fondo sabía que así era mejor, que así quizás se mantendría más a salvo. Pero su curiosidad era algo que no podía detener. Quería saber el origen de aquella reliquia y quería, de un modo u otro, llegar al fondo de todo este asunto. Pero no podía contradecir a su padre, eso era norma que había aprendido desde pequeño. Como una vez en que habían ido de excursión en familia y debió quedarse encerrado en la tienda de campaña con su madre y con Nana mientras su padre se enfrentaba a una manada de Ursarings. Le había dicho lo mismo aquella vez y desde entonces aprendió a hacerle caso cuando él consideraba que algo era peligroso.

Esa noche, cuando todos iban a acostarse, el padre de Sazuke fue a encontrarse con Umbra, que bien era sabido por todos que pasaba en la catedral de la ciudad hasta medianoche, que era la hora en que comenzaban los encuentros de gimnasio en aquella peculiar ciudad.

Eran eso de las diez y media y Tabatha ya estaba en su habitación, seguramente rezando por el bienestar de todos y temblorosa en su cama pensando en aquellos delincuentes de sangre fría. Sazuke y Lucy estaban en la misma habitación y se suponía que debían dormir, sobretodo Lucy, que mañana temprano tomaría algún tren hasta su casa, sin embargo Sazuke no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba despierto debatiéndose si ir o no con su padre y así averiguar más al respecto. Houndoom estaba echado a su lado y le apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho, desde donde lo observaba atento. El pokémon sabía lo que su amo quería hacer y, de un momento a otro, se puso de pie y con el hocico comenzó a tirarle la ropa.

—¡Hey, Houndoom! ¡Tranquilo, que me vas a rasgar la ropa!

Houndoom no dejó de tirar hasta que Sazuke se puso de pie y entonces se fue a apoyar con sus patas delanteras sobre la puerta.

—No puedo, Houndoom. Puede ser muy peligroso.

Pero entonces el perro se le puso en frente y puso una cara feroz.

—Es cierto que estás para protegerme, amigo, pero de todos modos puede que los villanos sean muy poderosos para nosotros.

Entonces Houndoom cambia a una cara feliz y ladra dos veces.

—¡Silencio Houndoom! ¡Vas a despertar a Lucy!  
—No sé tú, jovencito acata-todo, pero yo no doy más de curiosidad e iré a ver qué es lo que Umbra, la líder de gimnasio, tiene que decir al respecto —dijo sorpresivamente Lucy, que estaba despierta y disponiéndose a salir.  
—¿Tú no tienes que tomar el tren mañana? Deberías dormir.  
—El plan no ha cambiado. Ese será mi escape a toda esta locura. Pero si me voy sin saber al menos de qué se trataba esa maldita piedra, seguro me volveré loca.

Lucy le sonrió a Sazuke y éste le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que Houndoom les movía la cola, impaciente por salir. Los tres se escabulleron para salir de la casa sin que Tabatha lo notara y enfilaron rumbo a la catedral de la ciudad.

La ciudad estaba tan iluminada como Sazuke la recordaba y sus calles estaban rebosantes de gente. Los comercios, todos activos y no parecía que nadie estuviese cansado. Y es que gran parte de la gente vive en esta ciudad como si la noche fuera el día y los chicos avanzaban por la avenida principal como Magikarps contra la corriente. En el fondo de la avenida se alzaba majestuosa la catedral de la ciudad. Un edificio antiguo y construido en piedra en honor al Pokémon Mew. El culto a éste pokémon, junto al culto a Arceus, era algo normal en ésta región. Se cuenta que éste es el pokémon que mantiene las buenas relaciones entre los humanos y los pokémon y que hace mucho tiempo éste se reveló contra la humanidad, provocando una guerra que se extendió por muchos años. Cuando volvió en razón, los humanos juraron guardarle el respeto necesario y fue desde entonces que se le guarda culto, sobre todo en ésta región. Esto lo había aprendido Sazuke junto a su tío una vez que quisieron pasar a conocer la ciudad. Era de día en ese entonces y a diferencia de la noche, el flujo de gente en las calles es mucho menor. Se acercaron al edificio y admiraron las estatuas de Mew que cubrían toda la fachada. Incluso la entrada estaba llena, puesto que la ciudad rebosa de actividad turística por las noches, y debieron esperar que la gente se moviese para poder entrar.

Al entrar a la catedral, sin embargo, no vieron al padre de Sazuke por ningún lado. Recorrieron cada rincón del gran edificio, pensando que quizás alguno de los grandes pilares les tapaba la visión, pero ni así encontraron rastro alguno. Fue entonces que una chica se acercó a ellos al ver a Houndoom. La chica poseía un delicado y liso cabello negro que le caía por la espalda y le cubría la frente en un flequillo. Tenía un vestido negro, un collar de plata y varias pulseras en sus muñecas. Se acercó con aire de autoridad y, ya en frente de ellos, se dispuso a preguntarles.

—¿Ustedes buscan a Umbra? Veo que son entrenadores —esto último lo dijo mirando a Houndoom que se había sentado en el piso.  
—Pues, sí, de hecho la estamos buscando —responde Sazuke.  
—Pues, verán... Lamente informarles que el gimasio se encuentra cerrado hasta nuevo aviso. Hoy han habido muchos entrenadores que han venido a retarla sin saber sobre la situación, pero...  
—Tranquila, nosotros sí estamos al tanto —la detiene, oportuna, Lucy—. En realidad la buscamos por otros motivos.  
—Ah...—dice la mujer, sorprendida—. Pues en todo caso tampoco se encuentra hoy acá. Tenía otros asuntos que atender y me temo que no estoy en la autoridad de decirles su ubicación.

Sazuke y Lucy se miraban, pensando cada uno por su lado el cómo harían entonces para llegar hasta Umbra. Fue tal el nivel de inquietud en sus rostros que la chica logró percibirlos e intentó ayudarlos de alguna otra manera.

—En todo caso, me presento —dijo estirándoles la mano—. Mi nombre es Luna Nightfall, hermana de Umbra.  
—Pues, ¿por casualidad no pasó antes por aquí mi padre? —dijo Sazuke. Al ver la cara de interrogación en Luna, agregó —. Su nombre es Evan Draco.  
—Ah... pues... sí, estuvo aquí hace un rato.  
—Necesitamos encontrarnos con él. ¿Sabes a dónde se dirigió?

Luna los observó fijamente a ambos. Sabía que estaban buscando a Umbra, pero sabía también por qué Evan la había ido a buscar antes. Había llegado con prisa hace ya una media hora y le había mostrado la reliquia. No tuvo entonces ningún reparo en darle la información a tan reconocido entrenador y, sobre todo, a alguien que estaba al tanto de la existencia de aquellas reliquias. Pero era distinto cuando se trataba de niños. Confiarles esa información podría ser hasta peligroso, aunque pudieran confirmar su relación con el afamado entrenador pokémon.

—Lo lamento —dijo después de un rato —no puedo ayudarles.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse sin dar más explicaciones.

—¿Tan peligroso es todo esto? —dijo Sazuke, haciéndola detener su paso—. Estuvimos involucrado en el ataque al líder en Ciudad Antiqua. No puedo creer que exista gente tan malvada que utilice los pokémon para semejante cosa como un asesinato y una parte de mí quiere darlo todo por averiguar qué demonios está sucediendo. ¿Qué es esa famosa reliquia? ¿Qué tienen que ver los líderes de gimnasio? ¿Quiénes son esas personas?... Sé que la verdad pueda ser un tanto dura y que con mis pokémon podamos afrontar un par de dificultades, pero... ¿Realmente es tan peligrosa la verdad?

Luna estaba quieta y escuchando todo lo que él tenía que decir. Ya sabiendo todo eso, no podía permitirse exponer más a esos dos jóvenes a semejante cosa.

—No tienes ni la más mínima idea —dijo Luna antes de seguir avanzando.

Pero no pudo alejarse demasiado. Segundos después una explosión no demasiado lejos calló al tumulto de gente, despertando la curiosidad de los turistas y cierto miedo en los lugareños. Para cualquier turista, esa explosión pudo ser en cualquier parte, pero cualquiera que haya vivido más de un mes en aquella ciudad sabía que provenía desde el Monte Silvermoon. Poco después de la explosión, Luna salió corriendo de la catedral y Sazuke, Lucy y Houndoom detrás de ella. Al otro extremo de la avenida se podía ver, majestuoso, el Monte Silvermoon y, desde una parte de éste, una columna de humo se extendía hasta el cielo. La gente en las calles murmuraba con miedo e incertidumbre, mientras que a Luna le caían las gotas de sudor por el rostro. Ni Sazuke ni Lucy entendían muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo les pareció evidente creer que aquel monte se encontraba Umbra y, por consiguiente, el padre de Sazuke. Entonces, desde la columna de humo se ven salir unas cuantas figuras volando por el aire. Dos de ellas se quedan levitando cerca de la columna de humo mientras que la otra volaba por el cielo, aparentemente intentando escapar. La multitud en las calles observaba el expectante a lo que sucedía y nuestros héroes esperaban pronto comprender. Entonces la figura del pokémon que huía pasó frente a la luna y la silueta de dibujó clara en contraste con la luz. Era una persona montada en un Aerodactyl de tamaño bastante peculiar. La gente sacaba sus teléfonos para inmortalizar tal imagen y entonces, de repente, el pokémon prehistórico junto con su jinete comenzaron a caer y se fueron directo a los árboles del bosque aledaño ante la vista impávida de los transeúntes de aquella noche.

—Lucy... —dijo Sazuke con la voz entrecortada. Esta se volteó a verlo y le vio la cara de espanto—. La persona sobre el Aerodactyl.  
—¿Qué sucede, Sazuke? ¿Quién era? —pregunta nerviosa.  
—La persona montada sobre el Aerodactyl era mi papá.

Continuará...


End file.
